


Perception's Muse

by Amber96Anime, Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: Interpret it as you will. See what you come up with. Not everyone's going to perceive it the same way, for this is - Perception's Muse.





	1. When there was you and me

I never wanted this to end,

I wanted it to last forever,

wanted to become your immortal.

Show you, all the things you needed - Can be found right here with me.

 

In every passing dream,

it was always clear to me,

I am nothing on my own.

 

And I want nothing more than to show,

that I could love you many lifetimes over,

that I will be the only one,

who you would come to love.

 

Needed to show you all I am,

had to prove I was worth the time,

so I'll put in all my efforts,

if only for you to see,

the worth I've always hidden inside of me.

 

I wish to go back to the time,

when there was you and me.

 

Before we met....

always rushing forward,

never took the time,

to look back on all the things - that made me, all that I was meant to be.

 

Until that one day,

when your face crossed my path,

I realized then and there,

that this was meant to be.

 

I knew I had to meet you,

find a chance to speak with you,

letting your warm smile brighten my day.

 

The sun shining on your face,

the wind-swept look of your hair,

the life glowing in your eyes.

 

Making me feel as if this whole time,

I've been doing nothing - But wasting my life.

 

Now I want nothing more,

than to spend eternity with you,

if only for a single moment,

even if it would only be ripped away an instant later.

 

I wish to go back to the time,

when there was you and me.

 

When nothing else mattered.

Nobody else could ever make me feel differently,

as long as I'm able to stand by you,

this love I feel,

could never be swayed.


	2. Love of a broken heart

Never thought that it could end this way,

always assumed that everything - would always remain the same.

My naivety always getting the better of me. 

 

Blind to the things I didn't want to see,

deaf to the things I didn't want to hear,

oblivious to the things I didn't want to know.

 

Young and stupid,

desperate and needy,

matured too early,

understanding, now fully enhanced.

 

_Don't remind me - Of what I used to be,_

_Don't remind me - Of the things I used to have,_

_Don't remind me - Of the love I've now lost._

 

Leave me be,

care not for this new me,

never look for who I used to be.

 

Once left broken,

now melding back into a whole.

 

_The reminisce of the cracks - Leaving a tenderness._

_The reminisce of your memory - Slowly fading to black._

 

_The thought of new love - Dulled._

_The sight of others - Now suspicious._

 

The old joy tempered,

the pain now prominent.

 

Wasting away into nothingness,

hollow and cold.

 

Everything I once knew - Now soiled.


	3. Often wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all [Cryptic_Fox]

I often wonder about you,

I think on all the things we used to do,

contemplating if you continue to do them - even without me around.

 

The thought sends a pang through my chest,

a bitterness - envious.

I wonder if you've found someone new,

to share in all the good times you're bound to be having.

 

Someone who isn't me,

that can make you laugh and smile just as I once had.

As if it never mattered,

that I'd been the one who was always by your side,

like it didn't mean anything more to you, than a simple hello from a stranger.

 

If I were to see you some place that we once shared,

would you come up to say a quick, Hi?

or simply pass me by?

 

Thinking about it hurts me.

Knowing it might be true - Slowly killing me inside.

What am I supposed to do?

I often wonder that too.

 

I miss you daily,

I think of you constantly,

I wonder every other time, if I shouldn't just give your phone a ring.

 

Would you answer?

Ignore?

Even if you did,

What would I have to say?

I doubt I'd managed to speak a single syllable.

Without sounding like a complete moron.

 

It's these thoughts that run through my head,

these things that seem to torment me daily.

Something so simple - _That it's stupid._

 

Is it wrong of me to be feeling this way?

Was it wrong of me to wish - We could be like that again?

Part of me wants you to just live your life as you always have.

While the other, secretly hopes - That you'd miss me too.

_Even just a little._

 

I don't know your thoughts - I'm not a mind reader.

but hell - neither are you.

So I sit here in my room,

wondering every night,

if I shouldn't say something to you about it.

 

_....Or...._

 

Let these feelings consume me, for the rest of my life.


End file.
